


Stupid, but no

by GeeSam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hide and Seek, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm soft for them, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, This Is STUPID, bts as side characters, yeonbin hiding together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeSam/pseuds/GeeSam
Summary: “Should we tell them we’re here? It’d be awkward if they opened the door without knowing were in”, he said barely audibly.“I don’t think they’re gonna be here for long, so we should be good”, the older replied and felt Soobin nod and lean back. They both were kind of scared to breath properly in fear of getting caught.orYeonbin really wants to win the game.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Stupid, but no

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'm sorry if this is trash I got the idea for this at like 2 am and felt like writing it...

A small droplet of sweat rolled down the side of Taehyun’s face as he stared at his hand balled into a tight fist. It was now or never. He had to win, losing was not an option.

His opponent, Beomgyu, had his eyes closed, eyebrows almost touching due concentration. Soon it was time…

Taehyun swallowed and tried to think of the best strategy with which he could come on top. The room was completely silent. Even Huening Kai didn’t cause a single distraction. The two could feel all eyes on them. Then finally, a quiet voice whispered…

“Rock…”

The excitement in the room suddenly increased by 200%.

“Paper…”

No one dared to breath. This moment had been waited for for too long.

“Scissors!”

Taehyun opened his eyes in a flash and swung his hand forward, letting two of his fingers open from the fist, forming the sign for scissors.

He looked at their hands.

Paper. Beomgyu had picked paper.

It was like the room had exploded. The loser fell to the ground holding his hand and exclaiming in frustration. On the other hand the other members had already surrounded Taehyun who couldn’t believe his luck but still grinned like no tomorrow.

“It’s decided then, Beomgyu hyung is the seeker!” Huening Kai yelled and finally let his fellow 02 liner out of his suffocating embrace. 

“Let’s goooo! 1 minute and no peeking kiddo!” Yeonjun smirked at the younger member and quickly ruffled his hair before pushing him towards the wall and Soobin turning the shorter around so they could at last begin their already traditional after-a-very-good-practice hide and seek.

Beomgyu let out a huff and covered his eyes with his hands and begun counting.

Soobin was the first one out the practice room, followed closely by Yeonjun. The rules were simple: 1. The whole BigHit building was free to be used 2. The seeker will pay for the night’s dinner with the first found hider 3. The first found can/has to help the seeker (they become an “assistant”, or as they called it, a traitor) and 4. If the “assistant” finds a hider the original seeker hasn’t found themselves, said hider has to divide the food bill with the seeker instead of the “assistant”. It was hard to explain, but it all made sense once the game begun. 

Yeonjun and Soobin had a plan of their own. If they hid together, they’d have to pay less, if caught. They ran upstairs as silently as possible. One minute was shorter than you’d think. They raced down a brightly lit hallway and straight into an empty practice room with large, tall locker looking cabinets. Those cabinets had locks on them and were usually closed because there were different kinds of music players stored in them, but it was worth the risk to see, if they were open. And lucky for the, a few of them weren’t locked. The both dived inside one and closed the door behind them.

The tried to catch their breaths as quietly as possible. Now, even though the hideout was otherwise perfect, it wasn’t really made for two tall young adults to fit into. And knowing Soobin, it wouldn’t have been a wonder if he alone was too big to hide in there. But this was not todays problem.

They both had their backs pressed against the cold walls, facing each other. There was barely any room between them and they knew getting breathable air would soon be a problem. They both held their breaths and listened if someone had come upstairs too, but it was completely silent.

“Hyung can you like, shrink back a bit? I can barely fit in here”, Soobin whispered and wiggled a bit.

“Yah! You’re the one who's taking up most of the space!” Yeonjun whisper yelled and glared at the younger (which didn’t have any effect, since it was pitch black). Soobin let out an airy laugh.

“Well don’t blame your… short comings on me, hyung~”, the taller said with a smirk and felt a finger poke his side angrily. Thank god Soobin wasn’t ticklish. 

“Brat, just wait until this game is over-” Yeonjun started annoyed but he couldn’t finish his sentence before they heard people walking past the practice room… It was a group if people. Even from far away they could recognize Seokjin-hyung’s squeaky laugh. Then they heard someone open the practice room door and they both froze completely. 

At least three people walked in the room. Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi, if they heard their voices correctly.

Yeonjun felt Soobin lean in next to his ear.

“Should we tell them we’re here? It’d be awkward if they opened the door without knowing were in”, he said barely audibly. 

“I don’t think they’re gonna be here for long, so we should be good”, the older replied and felt Soobin nod and lean back. They both were kind of scared to breath properly in fear of getting caught.

Yeonjun’s predictions ended up being wrong. It had been at least 15 minutes and their hyungs were still in the room talking and, what sounded like, dancing (without music though, which was not too weird).

For the two in the locker it had been the longest and most uneventful 15 minutes of their lives. They heard Huening Kai exclaim at some point and Beomgyu had come by the practice room and asked their elders if they’d seen the two oldest of txt and left after getting a negative answer. Soobin and Yeonjun tried their best not to listen to their hyungs conversations, because it would be rude. 

They didn’t speak much either, a few comments here and there to keep the awkwardness away. Luckily they had known each other for a long time and were comfortable together, but considering the situation, things could’ve been different. They didn’t know, if Taehyun had been found or not but it didn’t really matter. Soobin was pretty sure the older was trying to silently annoy him by standing on his toes. Or maybe he just liked being taller. 

“I think we can say we won the game”, Yeonjun said to Soobin and the younger giggled a bit. A very bad choice to be honest, because the second he let out the noise, they heard all voices in the practice room go quiet. Yeonjun and Soobin’s hearts stopped beating completely (or that’s what it felt like) and their bodies up. Soon the heard someone whisper something they couldn’t quite catch. Someone was walking towards the lockers.

They heard the locker on their left being opened. Soobin couldn’t see, but he knew Yeonjun was staring at him. He felt his face warming up already, mind filling with all kinds of explanations for the situation. He really hoped their hyungs wouldn’t be too mad. Gosh, they should’ve told them they were there in the first place. The door of the locker was pulled open. The light blinded them both for a few seconds.

“What the fuck?”

Yeonjun was the first to regain his ability to see and he saw Seokjin standing in front of the locker, looking confused. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, until Seokjin started laughing very very loudly, taking a step back, exposing them to the two others.

“Uhm, hi hyungs…”, Soobin said with a sheepish smile, ears burning red.

“Well if this isn’t a surprise, how long have you two been in there?” Namjoon asked, looking rather amused.

“Like, 20 minutes… We’re playing hide and seek!” Yeonjun quickly said.

“And you didn’t consider telling us you were here? It’s not very nice to listen to other people’s private conversations, you know?” Yoongi said, crossing his arms. The two youngest ones looked down.

“We thought you wouldn’t be here for long, sorry…”, Soobin said. Seokjin was just about to say something, when they all heard someone running towards the room. Yeonjun quickly pushed the taller further into the locker and pulled the door closed just as Beomgyu and Huening Kai entered the room. The older of the two looked around the room and realized he’d interrupted something.

“Oh hyungs I’m so sorry to disturb you again! We thought we heard Soobin-hyung. Are you sure you haven’t seen them anywhere?”

Soobin and Yeonjun listened carefully, fingers crossed, hoping the bts members would not expose them.

“No, we haven't seen them. Are you playing hide and seek or something?” Namjoon ‘asked’ and Soobin thanked the older in his mind.

“Yes! I’m the only one found and we’re getting kind of desperate at this point! It’s not the first time our game is a bit longer but usually at this point we’re just running around for our lives”, Huening Kai said and Beomgyu nodded.

“Well, good luck with your game!” Seokjin said with a gentle smile and the two nodded and left the room. Once their footsteps could no longer be heard, the door of the locker was once more opened.

“Yah, you two should really take it easy on your youngers! With this rate they’ll never find you! If they come here looking for you again, we won’t hide you anymore”, Jin said with a stern face that melted into a bright grin. Yoongi too looked amused and both Soobin and Yeonjun laughed.

“We’ll turn ourselves in when Taehyun is found, we promise!” Soobin said.

“What are you hyungs doing?” Yeonjun asked, hoping he didn’t sound rude, and finally stepped out of the locker after realizing it looked kinda stupid to still be standing there.

“We’re rehearsing our choreo. Comeback’s really close, after all”, Namjoon said. “Would you like to see?”

The suggestion was met with enthusiastic nods which mad the elders smile. The two basically ran to sit on the side.

Jin went to plug his phone into a speaker and an unfamiliar song started playing. 

“This is our new lead single, ON”, Yoongi explained the two.

“It sounds amazing!” Yeonjun said with sparkling eyes. His inner army popped out and he felt Soobin tense next to him with anticipation. Yoongi gave them a smile and walked close two the two others into a formation (which looked a bit off, since they were missing four members). 

The beat dropped and so did Soobin and Yeonjun’s jaws. The moves, THE MOVES! There was a reason both of them had always been big bts stans. Soobin being the Seokjinnie he was was staring at Seokjin completely mesmerized by the dance. It was amazing how after all these years their seniors just kept getting better and better. The moves were fresh and clean and Yeonjun made a mental note to learn the choreo the second it came out. They noted the style was different from the usual kpop dances. It reminded them of contemporary dance. Everything looked sooo fluid.

Once the three had stopped dancing, they looked at the younger ones, waiting for comments. Soobin and Yeonjun started clapping fast and loud, shouting all kinds of incomprehensible comments at which their senior laughed at happily while catching their breaths.

“Thank you thank you”, Jin said, grinning and was about to continue, when a loud scream startled them.

In the doorway stood the rest of txt, glaring at their hyungs with fire in their eyes.

“Busted!” Beomgyu shouted and ran straight to Yeonjun, tackling him and the older let out a yelp as his back hit the ground. Beomgyu was seated on his stomach, staring down, arms crossed on his chest. 

“You were here all along? I was so close to crying! I know you hyungs want to win but Jesus I thought you had left the building!” he exclaimed and then turned to point at Soobin, who was quietly giggling and continued, “You too hyung! Stop laughing, this is an emergency!”

Yeonjun couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore. He started shaking like crazy and laughed like there was no tomorrow. He earned a humph and a light punch on the chest by Huening Kai, who’d kneeled next to them.

“Honestly I’m starving can we just go? You’ve delayed dinner by almost an hour or something…”, Taehyun muttered, clearly salty for not winning, and poked Soobin on the head. The younger ones helped their hyungs off the floor, still looking displeased. Then their attention turned to the three bts members, who just stared at them with raised eyebrows and unreadable expressions. All the txt boys went beet red.

“I mean… I said you shouldn’t have tried too hard”, Seokjin said after a moment of silence. Yoongi snorted and lightly slapped his hyung’s arm. But he too had to admit, their juniors were kinda cute.


End file.
